


Mabel Gleeful: a dancing star

by SerenaDusk



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Reverse Falls (Gravity Falls), Ballroom Dancing, Dancing Lessons, F/M, Gen, Mabel has a soft side, Mason is less of a dick, Maybe Will would be better off with the twins?, Will is kind, some good moments
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-02
Updated: 2020-12-02
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:14:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27845068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SerenaDusk/pseuds/SerenaDusk
Summary: Mabel Gleeful lives a dream life in the big manor owned by great uncle Stanford. Right? She has magic, good looks, power, good aim with her knives, a show.... but what about other things? What about.... love. Well, there is this one boy, but how to go about this? Maybe the family slave can form a solution?
Relationships: Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines & Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines, Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines/Pacifica Southeast | Reverse Pacifica Northwest, Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines/Gideon Pines | Reverse Gideon Gleeful, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Dipper Gleeful | Reverse Dipper Pines, Will Cipher | Reverse Bill Cipher & Mabel Gleeful | Reverse Mabel Pines
Comments: 2
Kudos: 12





	Mabel Gleeful: a dancing star

**Author's Note:**

  * For [whenilearnedtofly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/whenilearnedtofly/gifts).



**Life isn’t easy when you’re a twelve-year-old witch.**

William woke up when someone shook his shoulder roughly. He opened his single eye and looked at the alarm clock. It said 4:45, meaning he still had fifteen minutes left, if it wasn’t for this way too early bird. Before he could turn around, he was shaken again, and when he looked down to his shoulder, he saw blue painted nails. “Milady, what’s wrong?” He cracked with a morning voice, praying to the Axolotl she wasn’t there because she had the sudden urge to show him her knife collection in the most unpleasant way possible. “So, you _are_ awake. Good. Get up, now.” Her voice was surprisingly cheery, but the demon slave knew that didn’t mean anything. Mabel Gleeful was the most unpredictable one of his masters. She could snap from happy to insane in mere seconds, which usually resulted in a lot of pain on Will’s side. Nonetheless, he obeyed immediately and slipped out of bed. “Get dressed. Come to the ballroom immediately when you’re done. Ignore great uncle Stanford.” She was tapping a knife against her thigh, causing the demon slave to shiver lightly. He had no idea what she wanted from him, but when she had her chosen weapons with her, he knew better than to question her words. Yet there was a mild issue. “Milady, you know I am first and foremost bound to master Stanford. If he summons me, I cannot ignore him.” He commented softly, but she just rolled her eyes. “Do your little trick for breakfast for him then. I bet he will be busy again all day.” She sounded a bit bitter at those last words, and William didn’t blame her. “As you wish, milady. I will be right with you.”

With that, she left his room and let him get dressed. The demon slave still had no idea what she wanted from him, but the sooner he was done, the sooner he would find out and get it over with. And so, he washed his face, made sure his eyepatch covered up his empty socket properly and took his uniform from the hanger. He contemplated taking one of his older ones, so that it would not be ruined if he got blood stains on it. But if Stanford caught him in that, he would never hear the end of it, so he eventually decided against it. He could only hope for the best then. William left his room at 5am sharp, taking a deep breath and making sure that the various residents of the manor would be served breakfast at the right time before he silently made his way to the ballroom, as requested. It was still so early, but with the days getting longer, the sun was up, and birds were singing. He heard them softly through the closed windows. He’d heard them clearer back in his room since he slept with a window open. It was a nice sound, and he had his mind on that until he reached the ballroom. Once there, he took a deep breath and knocked, hoping that it had all just been a dream and now he was just up a little early so he could get a few extra things done before he would be called into the office for the more specific tasks.

Sadly, Mabel opened the door immediately and pulled him in as soon as the gap was wide enough. The door closed and locked behind him, and William was pinned against it by his young mistress. While he was taller and still stronger than her (despite the limitations placed on him), it was immediately clear who was in charge of the situation and he swallowed nervously. The knife she had been playing with earlier in his was pressed against his throat now. Not hard enough to draw blood, but enough to have him feel the pressure of the cold metal against his skin. “Before we start, you have to swear on your life that everything I tell you in here will stay between us. Not a word to Fiddleford, great uncle Stanford, and definitely not to my brother. Did I make myself clear?” The twelve-year-old girl hissed. Will squeaked softly. “Yes milady. Crystal clear. My lips are sealed.” He answered once he managed to find his voice back. At least, enough to actually make himself audible again. To his surprise, she immediately let go of him and threw her knife against the corkboard to the far wall of the room. Her aim was getting very good. “Have you been training with Fiddleford?” The demon slave asked as he kept his single eye on the knife. Mabel snickered and turned away from him. “I have, yes. He says great uncle Stanford will let me use cooler targets if I prove to him that I can aim right, so I have been practicing a lot.” She walked over to the sound equipment and turned on the music. “Milady, please forgive me for being bold, but why did you wake me up so early? What is it you require of me?” Will straightened the wrinkles out of his suit and took a good look around the room. Mabel just giggled and walked back to him.

Before he could say anything else, she sat down on her knees and clicked a blue cuff around his ankle. Will nearly panicked. “Oh, shush you big baby, it’s just so great uncle Stanford can’t summon you.” The young witch scolded the family slave while she got up again. “Bu milady, why?” Will was getting nervous again, which made the girl laugh. “Relax. I just need you to teach me something.” What? Did he hear that right? She knew very well that he was strictly forbidden from teaching the children his way of using magic, even if she had him cuffed and sworn to secrecy, he couldn’t do that. It was a breach of his deal with Stanford, and that would not end well for anyone involved. “Milady, I don’t know if that’s such a good idea.” He protested softly, but Mabel gave him a look that shut him up. “Teach me how to dance.” She then demanded, and the slave blinked a couple of times. He’d seen her dance before; she was quite good. “I don’t really think you need my help with that. You are doing very well on your own, and I have to admit I am not that familiar with your personal style.” It wasn’t that he didn’t want to help her, he just didn’t see how he could be of use with this. Mabel combed her fingers through her long brown hair. “I want to learn to dance like you.” She admitted, blushing a little and looking at her feet. Will was touched. He didn’t see this side of his young mistress often. “Milady, what is going on?” He asked carefully, crouching down so he was more on Mabel’s eye level. He didn’t understand her sudden desire to learn how to waltz like he did when Stanford told him to come to this exact room.

The young witch kept combing her hair with her fingers, reluctant to answer. “There is a boy.” She eventually confessed, and Will gave a smile. Of course. “Is it the Pines boy? Gideon?” He asked, and she nodded quietly. “He says he likes it when I dance, but he always seems so sad he can’t do that. And I realized, I want to dance with him.” She confessed, her face turning red. “Milady, you have my word that I will not tell master Stanford about any of this.” He knew that the master told her to stay away from Gideon, but he personally liked the kid a lot. He was curious in a much healthier way than Stanford and Fiddleford seemed to be. “There is a party soon. Some sort of prom, I think. I want to surprise Gideon.” Mabel perked up a bit, and now that Will could see why she had been the way she had to him when she had come to wake him up, he relaxed a bit. “It would be my genuine pleasure to help you with this, milady.” He got up again and bowed for, then turned to the music equipment and frowned a bit. “I am afraid we will have to start with something different. Where the rhythm is clearer.” He muttered to himself and then started searching for a song. It took him a minute to find something suited. Mabel took that time to take off the jacket she usually wore outside of practice hours. Will sighed, removed his jacket, and stretched his arms a bit. “I might need a new uniform or dance class if this is going to be a regular thing.” He muttered to himself, then walked up to the girl. Luckily, she loved to dance and did so a lot, so the basics were in place. It was really just a matter of teaching her the steps and proper etiquette of ballroom dancing.

Stanford had no idea why his slave was so exhausted lately that he had even politely declined to spend a night in his master’s bedroom. It was a few weeks since William started teaching ballroom dance to Mabel, and she was improving so fast he had just decided to teach her what he knew. Not just waltzing, but whole choreographies and styles. Why stop at the waltz when there were so many other dances to be explored. And the slave had kept his promise: nobody else knew about it. Unfortunately, his schedule didn’t allow for too much time in the ballroom, or he would get behind on other tasks. But Mabel, determined as she was, had doubled her efforts in her studies with her brother to figure out spells to get Will to be done with his tasks quicker, without him draining himself all the time. The young witch started to curse her great uncle for restricting the demon’s powers to that extent. It was incredibly inconvenient when she needed him desperately. And besides, what even was the point? Will was way too infatuated with Stanford to leave, even if he was to be freed. Waiting irritated her enough to start fantasizing about finding a way to get the demon free from Stanford’s restrictions and have him firmly on her side instead. Mason misinterpreted the increase of Mabel’s interest in power and started to open up about his plans to become stronger than their great uncle one day. At first, it annoyed her a lot, but his ideas weren’t half bad. And she learned a few other things about her brother in the process.

It got to the point that one morning, when Will was already waiting for Mabel in the ballroom, he found that she wasn’t alone. Her brother was by her side, looking really awkward in only a shirt and pants, rather than his usual suit with bolo tie (he did have the tie though). Will went white. “Milady, did I do something?” He thought they were there to punish him or something. “No, Will. I found out I am not the only one who wants to go against great uncle Stanford.” Mabel giggled and poked her brother, who glared. “Mabel, I am not in the mood for your jokes, why is the family _slave_ wearing leggings?” He huffed, eyeing the demon. Will sighed and folded his hands behind his back. “Could I take a guess?” He asked, glancing at Mabel, who nodded with a wicked grin on her face. “Pacifica Southeast. Gideon’s friend.” He stated, and to his intense glee, Mason went a bright red. “If you ever tell anyone about this, you will regret the day you were born.” He muttered, but Mabel just poked him again. “Just ask her to the dance Mason, it’s not that hard.” She teased, but he shook his head. “I don’t want to. I can’t dance.” He looked away and Will sighed. Mason glared at him. “Why am I even telling you this. I should tell great uncle Stanford you’re here, wearing that.” He sneered, but Will managed to stay calm. “Young master, did you ask your sister why I am here in the first place?” He asked. Mason shook his head. “She just told me to wear something comfortable and follow her.” To his surprise, Will gave a slight bow. “I have been teaching her ballroom dancing, and I am sure that you can learn too. Your way of using magic proves to me you have a sense of rhythm. I think you will enjoy it.” The demon stated, and Mason hesitated.

Eventually it was Mabel who pushed her brother to accept the offer. Will was right, the young master did enjoy it. It even helped him to connect with his little sister a little bit more. And he got to know the family slave a little better. “Who taught you to dance like this Will?” He asked one morning after the lesson. They were sitting on the floor of the ballroom to talk a bit before the servant had to tend to his duties. “You would be surprised how many dreams involve dancing.” The blue Cipher gave a slight smile. “Many things I know about humans, I learned from their dreams. Sometimes it causes me to mess things up. Dreams are not very reliable. But I have been living in this household for so long, it gets easier.” He explained. Mabel was sitting cross-legged on his other side. “Did you teach great uncle Stanford too?” She asked innocently, but Will tensed up. “No, of course not. He already knew.” The idea was so strange. Of course, he didn’t teach Stanford that. No, Stanford was the master, he was just a humble servant. Mason looked the demon up and down. “I still don’t understand what he wanted with you.” The young master was still just colder towards the slave, but Mabel gave him a look. “Mason, great uncle Stanford has done weirder things. Stop being a prick for no reason. I thought you wanted to be better than him, not like him.” She huffed. Her brother rolled his eyes at her. “I’m not the one who pricked the demon to a corkboard like a butterfly.” He snapped back, and they started bickering about who was a worse person. Will was a bit scared of them. “Lately I have actually found both of you very nice.” He butted in with a soft voice. The twins stared at him. “I was glad to do this for you both, and I hope I did well.”

Mabel and Mason looked at eachother for a second, then simultaneously sighed. “Yes, Will. You did well.” Mason answered after a short silence. Mabel however, jumped up and before the demon knew what was happening to him, she gave him a hug. “You helped me a lot. I’ll try not to use you as my target for knife throwing anymore.” She promised. Will inadvertently had to laugh at that statement. “I wouldn’t be so worried about being on target duty if I knew you weren’t going to impale my stomach because you are angry with me.” He confessed. Not even Mason could hold his laughter after that. Maybe the demon wasn’t all bad? He could be funny, sometimes. “You two are only twelve, you know. It’s not that old, not even for humans. Sometimes I think master Stanford forgets about that. If you two need my help with anything, please don’t be afraid to ask. I am your servant too after all.” He got up. “The party is tonight. I hope you will have fun at it. I won’t tell the master where you have gone off to.” He promised before leaving to quickly change into his uniform and tend to his duties. Mabel watched him leave. “Mason, when we take over, I think I want to keep him.” She mused.


End file.
